Messenger
by regan666
Summary: A songfic to Surrender by billy talent, Grissom and Sara go out for coffee and end up with a bit more. this story was written to try and cure my writters block so please dont take it to seriously i havnt given up on colorado, reviews are welcome.


A/N Hey, this has no set time line and it's a short songfic, its not to important I'm just trying to cure my writers block, and hopefully this will do it. Feel free to review if you like.

* * *

Messenger.

Grissom was sat at his desk filing paperwork, the shift had dragged and he really needed something to look forward to, Sara walked into his office and plonked herself on the chair opposite him. Grissom looked up and took his glasses off.

"Hey". Sara said while beaming that full smile.

"Uh hey". Grissom said sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, so I was thinking do you wanna go grab some coffee". Sara asked while crossing her legs.

"Sure okay, give me ten minuets and I'll be with you". Grissom answered with a smile.

"Cool, well I will see you in a few minuets then". Sara said as she got up and left with a smile on her face.

Grissom smiled, he liked the way their relationship had been going lately. They had been making an effort to spend time together as friends, they went out to breakfast after shift a couple times a week and they had coffee together regularly.

Grissom figured that if he couldn't proclaim his love to her and have her with him then at least he could have her in his life as a friend, although it was difficult to see the only woman he ever loved get asked out on dates frequently in front of him and he would admit to himself at least to a hint of jealousy, for one reason that they asked her out on a date but also the other that they had the guts to do so.

Grissom arrived at the coffee shop they go to down the road from the lab and he sat down at the booth Sara was in, he slid along the seat and they both exchanged smiles.

"You look happy, how'd your case go"? Grissom asked while fiddling with the menu.

"Oh it was great, dead easy and dead being the key word in that sentence". Sara said with a purse of her lips to add.

Grissom smiled and they both ordered their coffee.

Grissom noticed Sara was day dreaming out of the window and he waved a hand in front of her face.

"What are you thinking about"? Grissom asked while raising an eye brow.

"Well, nah you'll thinks its stupid". Sara said while blushing a little.

"I doubt that its stupid I've yet to come across something that doesn't amaze me with you". Grissom said with a small shy smile.

"Oh okay then, I was just thinking about the lights of Vegas and how when I was younger I would dream about meeting my prince charming under them and he would take me away and treat me right". Sara said while looking out of the side window.

"Oh yeah". Grissom said looking interested.

"Yep but I'm still waiting for it to happen I suppose, waiting for someone I'll never meet". Sara said in a little bit of a sad voice.

Before Grissom could say any thing the coffee's had arrived and they sat there drinking and making small talk.

"You know I think this place is to quiet, give me a sec". Grissom stood up and walked over to the jukebox and browsed through the songs.

He didn't really know what he was looking for, he wanted so badly to tell Sara how he felt but he didn't know how. He desperately needed to tell Sara he wanted her and not to give up on him, that he could be that person she is looking for. Grissom found a song he recognised and he put it on. He took his seat and smiled at Sara, hopefully this will encourage him to do something, well he hoped it would.

"I didn't know they had jukeboxes in a coffee shop". Sara said looking kind of puzzled but with a smile on her face.

"Well looks like they do, but it is odd". Grissom stated while fiddling with the menu again.

The song started to play and they both fell silent and listened.

She reads a book from across the street,  
Waiting for someone that she'll never meet.  
Talk over coffee for an hour or two,  
She wonders why I'm always in a good mood.  
Killin' time before she struts her stuff,  
She needs support and I've become the crutch.  
She'll never know how much she means to me.  
I'd play the game but I'm the referee.

Surrender every word, every thought every sound.  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.  
Surrender yourself to me.

Even though I know what I'm lookin' for,  
She's got a brick wall behind her door.  
I'd travel time and confess to her,  
But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger.

Surrender every word, every thought every sound.  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.  
Surrender yourself to me.

I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds.  
Searching until my hands bleed,  
This flower don't belong to me.

I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds.  
Searching until my hands bleed,  
This flower don't belong to me.  
This flower don't belong to me.  
Why could she belong to me?

Every word, every thought every sound.  
Every touch, every smile, every frown.  
All the pain we've endured until now.  
All the hope that I lost you have found.

Surrender every word, every thought every sound.  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.  
(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,  
(Surrender) Has my moment come and passed?  
(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,  
(Surrender) Has my moment come and passed?  
(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask,  
(Surrender) Has my moment come and passed?

(Surrender) I never had the nerve to ask.

The music died down and Grissom risked a look at Sara, she was looking blankly at her hands.

"Sara, are you okay". Grissom asked looking concerned.

Sara looked up at Grissom slowly and she nodded her head.

"I was just being silly". Sara said looking a little frustrated.

Grissom looked confused 

"Silly about what"? Grissom asked.

"It sounds like your sending messages, but I guess I'm just being paranoid". Sara said looking disappointed.

Grissom took Sara's hands into his and she looked up and there gazes met.

"I am sending messages, I just don't know if I'm doing it right". Grissom said while relaxing his hands into Sara's.

Felling intrigued Sara probed further.

"And what is it that the message sender is trying to say"? Sara asked.

Grissom swallowed and he knew it was now or never, he knew that Sara would never forgive him if he bailed out now.

"He is trying to say that although he has been reluctant to show his feelings to a certain wonderful woman, it doesn't mean that they are not there and the messenger would like a chance to show his worth. He cant bare the thought of her being whisked off by another guy when he loves her so". Grissom said with every ounce of his soul.

"Wow that's quite a proclamation for such a reserved messenger". Sara said leaning forward.

"Well he realised that being reserved has gotten him no where". Grissom said also leaning forward and speaking more quietly.

"So what does this messenger want to do about this wonderful woman". Sara said huskily while smiling.

They had both moved forward and were sat on the ends of their seats, their faces mere inches apart and their hands still wrapped in each others.

Grissom inched a little closer and whispered.

"He wants to kiss her".

Sara smiled fully and blinked a couple of times at the shock of how open Grissom was being with her, well with any one of that matter.

"He will need to be a little closer if he wants a kiss". Sara whispered also.

Grissom took a deep breath and he inched that little bit closer to Sara, he tilted his head to the side and joined their lips together gently, they both closed their eyes and revelled in the long awaited feel of each others lips. Soft and warm lips kissed one another and Grissom tightened his grip on Sara's hand.

The need for oxygen became to strong and they slowly pulled away, both beaming a huge smile that would last for days and the kind of smile that people pay good money for.

"Sara". Grissom said gently/

"Hmmm". Sara responded while looking at their joined hands.

"Did you get the message"? Grissom asked with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, hopefully this will sort out my writers block and for those of you who are awaiting an update for 'is this the way to Colorado' I will update very soon I promise. 


End file.
